1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a device for the selection and elimination of crop ends of rolls of kitchen towel and/or toilet paper.
In the production sector of rolls of kitchen towel and/or toilet paper, for example, it is known to begin with wound rolls of a predetermined diameter and of a certain height, e.g. approximately two meters, and then proceed with the production of single rolls, e.g. starting with approx. 200 mm in length, ready for distribution.
This operation is carried out on special cropper machines which receive, for example, the single roll, known as a log, and which is cut in sequence into a large number of rolls, each of the required size.
In addition to obtaining a certain number of rolls from each single roll or log, a certain quantity of top and/or tail logs, known as crop ends are produced which must be eliminated. Both the cut and finished rolls as well as the crop ends are made to advance on a conveyor, usually of push type, used for the evacuation of the finished rolls.
Various methods and devices have been proposed which allow, in some way, the separation of these crop ends left over from the initial roll or log. However, the known devices present the problem of having difficulty in eliminating the crop ends which tend to cause unloading problems and remain on the conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moreover, there are basically two types of elimination systems in current use: the first works by the suction of just the rolls and not the crop ends, and a second which works by the maintenance of just the rolls using special mechanical grasping parts. Both systems must be adjusted to suit the rolls being processed; besides, the first case has suction difficulties with an increase in the weight of the single rolls. In the second case, the mechanical parts mark the roll surface which results in a poor quality product.
The aim of the present invention is to produce a device for the selection and elimination of these crop ends which are generated in a cropper machine and which must be separated from the rolls of kitchen towel and/or toilet paper which are cut to the required size, selected and transported one after the other.
Another aim of the present invention is to produce an extremely simple and practical device which ensures the elimination of log crop ends, whatever their size.
These and other aims, according to the present invention, are reached by producing a device for the selection and elimination of crop ends of rolls of kitchen towel and/or toilet paper as shown in claim 1.
Further characteristics are envisaged in the dependent claims.